


Road to Kingdom Hearts III

by BananaAppleWaffle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaAppleWaffle/pseuds/BananaAppleWaffle
Summary: These are short drabbles written within the month of Kingdom Hearts III's release.------Kudos, Comments, and Shares are forever and always apricated!If you'd like to support me, please follow my writing tumblr!Tumblr: BananaAppleWriter
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2





	1. [One] Destiny

“Do you believe in destiny?”

“Huh?” Sora glanced over at Yasu.

They sat on the low hanging paopu tree at the islands, something they usually did after school or anytime really.. They would just stare out into the distance and listen to the waves crash against the shore 

“Do guys believe in destiny?” She asked again as she moved a dark fuchsia lock behind her ear.

“Well, this place is named  _ Destiny Islands _ for a reason.” Riku shrugged with a wave of his hand.

“And this is the world’s infamous “Paopu” fruit. A fruit that intertwines destinies.” Kairi added.

“So it was my destiny to show up here without my memory?” 

The group was quiet for a moment.

“Well, maybe you have to go on a journey to find it again?” Sora suggested.

“A journey where? To the edge of the islands?” Yasu sighed with a roll of her eyes. “I mean but why here on this tiny island?”

Riku chuckled. “We thought the same thing.”

“It was mostly you.” Kairi jabbed. “Anyway, I don’t think it really matters.”

“The size of the islands?”

“The journey?”

“No.” Kairi pulled at the two boys ears before she hopped off tree and waltzed over to the edge of the the little island.

“I don’t think your destiny is to regain your old memories.” The wind gently combed through her hair. “I think it’s to make new one's.” She spun back around to face the group with a smile. “Here with us.”

“I think you’re right.” Riku stood and extended his hand to Yasu. “You shouldn’t be looking back.”

“When you could be looking forward.” Sora joined Riku with his signature smile.

Yasu stared at her friends. All this time she’d been so focused on trying learn about who she was, she didn’t see that in the short amount of time she had been there she had already made enough memories to fill the void in her heart. She could stop focusing on who she was then and instead focus on who she is now.

“Thanks guys.” She gave them a watery smile as a few tears slipped from her eyes. “Thank you so much.”

“Ahh, Yasu don’t cry!” Sora embraced her and was shortly followed by Riku and Kairi.

She felt the warm and love of her friends enveloped her entire being. She thanked the Gods for sending her to live alongside them. She knew as long as she had them then she could keep moving forward.

_ They can take your  _ **_world_ ** _. _

_ They can take your  _ **_heart._ **

_ Cut you loose from all you know… _

_ But if it's you _ **_fate_ ** _ , then every step  _ **_forward_ ** _ is always a step closer to  _ **_home._ **


	2. [Two] Dearly Beloved

**_One day you will realize_ **

**_The stars you are chasing shine bright deep inside you_ **

**_But will you ever let it shine from within?_ **

**_And cast all your fears aside_ **

**_You’ll see the light, but until that day comes…_ **

She never noticed how bright she shines when she laughed. 

**_My Dearly Beloved_ **

**_Be strong, I shall be there_ **

**_Always here beside you_ **

**_So keep your head held high_ **

She never realized how lost she was without her. 

**_The shadows of this world will try to steal you away into their arms_ **

**_But you belong in mine_ **

She never realized how easy it was for her to slip from her fingers.

**_We are one within a dream_ **

**_So hold me close and count the stars with me_ **

She never realized how much she would miss being under the same sky. 

**_All our scattered memories_ **

**_I will find the pieces, one by one_ **

She only knew that she had to get her back. 

**_Ocean waves drift over me_ **

**_I’ll keep you in my memory_ **

**She’d never forget her.**

**_This dream that lives within your eyes_ **

**_I wish to see it come to life_ **

Even in this deep sleep.

**_A thousand blades unto the sky [My Dearly Beloved. Be strong, I shall be there.]_ **

She will rain hell across the worlds. 

[She will return]

**_Reach out and link our worlds, yours and mine [Always here besides you, so keep your head held high]_ **

To reunite them once more. 

[She never left her side.]

**_Let the tide rush over you [The shadows of this world will try to steal you away into your arms_ **

And she will see those bright eyes 

[They were both wronged.]

**_And one day I know we shall me again, [but you belong in mine]_ **

They belong together.

[They belong together.]

**_My Dearly Beloved_ **

_. _

_. _

_. _

“Another dream about her…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's another OC centric chapter, whoops. Also spoilers not spoilers but surprise Etro is here! 
> 
> She isn't a romantic interest in the new fic so this kinda doesn't mean too much anymore and I kinda wanna rewrite it.


	3. [Three] Memory

_ I wanna line the pieces up _

_ Yours and mine _

“To put it simply, I don’t have any memories of who I was before a few months ago.”   
  


“Really?” Reynn and Vanille tilted their heads.

“Yeah. I washed up on the islands and found this lady who claimed she was my aunt. She sent me over to Kairi’s and I’ve been with them ever since.”

“Huh. That’s kinda like how Lann and I woke up.”

The two girls looked over at her.

“It’s really fuzzy but we were on top of this building and we walked to the edge and… fell.” She grimaced. “Then it was like it never happened and a little while later we met Enna Kros.”

“Thank Etro you two are okay!” Vanille exclaimed.

Yasu grabbed her head as a sharp pain shot through it. 

“e - Etro?” She spurred.

“She’s the goddess of death and Chaos.” Vanille put a hand on her knee. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah it’s just…” 

Her slate blue eyes and long silver hair.

That dazzling smile.

“I feel like I know her.”

_ Her Etro. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW ANOTHER FANFIC CENTRIC CHAPTER. This is bad. 
> 
> This is also the oldest version on the fic, yuck.


	4. [Four] Darkness

**_Tied to the darkness._ **

It’s so dark.

.

.

.

It’s been so dark for so long. 

.

.

.

Where is here?

.

.

.

Where is there?

.

.

.

Where is anywhere?

.

.

.

Where is she?

.

.

.

Where was her Verviela. 

.

.

.

_ Her darling Verviela. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe me if I told you this is another semi-oc centric chapter? This time in Etro's point of view. 
> 
> Bonus: I changed the spelling of Verviela's name because I kept saying differently from how I was spelling it.


	5. [Five] Papou

**_So why do I say things I don’t really mean, really mean_ **

Why did he say that?

_ “The winner gets to share the paopu with Kairi.” _

Why did he say that?!

**_I’m only crying ‘cause I never dreamed_ **

He had to say.

_ “Giving up already, Sora?” _

He had to say it!

**_It’d take this long, it’d take this long_ **

He had to stand by his side.

“ _ I’m counting on you, Sora. _ ”

With their destinies intertwined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY A NON-OC CHAPTER!
> 
> Here, some Soriku for y'all troubles.


	6. [Six] Fantasy

She’d draw stories

of them together

All of them

on the islands

So when he came

and she was given the order

to alter his memories

On one hand, she didn’t want to do it 

to aid  _ him _ in his plans

but 

She was selfish

and let the fantasy play out for as long it could

even if it hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, forgot about this little angst bit regarding Namine and what she did to Sora. 
> 
> I kinda wanna write a short little thing about that...


	7. [Seven] Nobody

**_Is any of this for real_ **

**_or not?_ **

She lived a life in an inbetween state.

Some days she was herself.

Others she was  _ him. _

Who was she?

Who was he?

Who was anybody?

.

.

.

She was a nobody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XION! I'm so happy she was able to reunite with her friends.


	8. [Eight] Sanctuary

**_A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_ **

**_Where fears and lies melt away._ **

She really liked the beach.

The oceans waves calmed her.

She came more frequently when he fell asleep.

She collected seashells for him.

She knew that her time was running up.

So, she came one last time.

Where she could be herself.

Not some Nobody.

Not some puppet.

Not Sora.

Just her.

Just…

_ “Xion...”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came before KH3 but I definitely can see this post KH3. Maybe even after the events of Re:Mind.


	9. [Nine] Hearts

Six Hearts

One Body

The Original Heart

The Fractured Heart

The Princess Heart

The Marionette Heart

The Other Heart

The Loved Heart

Six Hearts 

One Body

_ “Sora.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Heart Hotel Representation + 2
> 
> Can you guess who's who?


	10. [Ten] Light

Once

There was only darkness

Until something else was born of it

Light

It shined so bright

That it cut through the darkness

Showered the worlds 

And entered the hearts of children

But 

The darkness still lurks

Waiting to be unleashed once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh a take on the Kairi's grandmother's story... I think.


	11. [Eleven] Unversed

It hurt

Everytime one died

Another was made

And everytime another was made

It died

And it hurt

It hurt it hurt it hurt

So much pain

The only thing he’d known since he was born

The only he’d ever be

Was empty

So he tried to fill the void

Yet he only filled it with more

Negativity

Darkness

They called them Unversed

He called them Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HIM! VANITAS!
> 
> The Birth By Sleep Novel made me feel things and so I wrote those things.
> 
> Now you know the harsh truth that every time an unversed is defeated Vanitas feels it.


	12. [Twelve] Lazy Afternoons

He was really gonna miss those 

Lazy afternoons

Under the same stars

Under the same golden light

The time they’d spent training

The time they’d spent Struggling

But

He needed to be put to an end

His summer vacation was over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the Roxas-Ventus duality.


	13. [Thirteen] Prophecy

**_“On that land shall darkness prevail and light expire.”_ **

Was what was written

And so it happened

And so it shall happen again

But who knows… 

**_“Who’s to say I can’t change it_ **

**_And maybe light will prevail_ **

**_There’s more to light than meets the eye_ **

**_You might be surprised.”_ **

**_“Oh I hope so.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was bad. I had like four original lines.


	14. [Fourteen] Nightmare

He had another dream about him. 

This time it was different. Way different. 

He had fought his friend 

Who was possessed by something

Something dark.

In order to save his other friend,

That girl,

He had to release her heart from his

And so

He stabbed himself

Right in the chest.

The pain was unbearable

But he bore it 

For her.

When he woke up he touched his chest.

The pain was still there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh~ Roxas has a dream about Sora stabbing himself to save Kairi. Would've been interesting to know how Roxas perceived Sora's life up until there reunion.


	15. [Fifteen] Oath

[Fifteen] Oath

**_At times I can’t hold back my tears_ **

**_But there’s no deep meaning of anything special in them_ **

Sometimes just the thought of him brought him to tears

**_It’s just that suddenly I recall the past [aah, I wanna cry]_ **

Sometimes what he did and what he went through brought him to tears 

**_Light flows in from the opened door_ **

They walked through the Door to Light together 

**_I want to stay by your side forever after this too_ **

Side by side

**_There’s been no other choice for me since long ago_ **

Right where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Soriku.


	16. [Sixteen] Hatred

He hated everything. 

He hated the sky, land and water. 

He hated the light and dark. 

He hated the Unversed. 

He hated how every time he killed one it hurt him. 

He hate his Master. 

He hated how every time he lay curled in pain as Unversed swarming, his master laughed. 

He hated his laugh. 

He hated  _ their laugh.  _

He hated how it made _ him  _ feel _.  _

He hated _ feeling  _ how _ he  _ felt _.  _

_ He hated that warmth that touched him every time. _

_ He hated everything. _

_ His Master.  _

_ Himself. _

_ His other.  _

_ But he had one goal _

_ The only thing keeping him going _

**_“Forge the_ ** **χ -** **_blade and become whole.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this inspired after another tidbit from the BBS novel.


	17. [Seventeen] Dreams

_ "Can Nobodies dream?” _

She always wondered

She didn’t know if she had anything to dream about

She wasn’t like Axel

He had memories

About his past

About his Somebody

She didn’t

Yet sometimes when she closed her eyes

She could hear the sound of the ocean waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one about our darling gal~


	18. [Eighteen] Faith

“Sora”

The boy who’s memories connected hearts

“Sora”

The boy who’s light touched others

“Sora”

The boy who could bring them back

“Sora”

The Key

“It’s just… they really need me

I have to go

I am who I am… because of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blank points. 
> 
> Point Blank Period.


	19. [Nineteen] Heartless]

He was cold

He was so cold that he kept twitching

He looked down at his hands

Claws

He could vaguely remember a deep pain in chest

He could vaguely remember that girl

Who was the girl again?

He couldn’t remember 

So he just skirted forward

…

He found that girl

She held that light

He wanted that light

**_“Kairi”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heartless! Sora!


	20. [Twenty] The Other Promise

He lived two lives

One as a Nobody 

The other as Roxas

In both lives 

He lived a lie

In both lives

He made a promise

He intended to keep them 

**_“Axel, Xion…”_ **

**_“Hayner, Pence, Olette…”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we talk about how raw Promise to the Heavens was in KH3?


	21. [Twenty - One] Betrayal

He betrayed him

How was he supposed to face him

**_“You’re coming back with us, right?”_ **

You must be kidding right

**_“I had given into the darkness.”_ **

He had let Ansem into his heart

**_“Riku...”_ **

His name

He just couldn’t get over how he said his name

**“How am I gonna face everyone?”**

He couldn’t 

**_“Like this!”_ **

He just couldn’t get over him

He could never betray, Sora

He would never let him

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KH 2 Riku vibes with a dash of Soriku vibes.


	22. [Twenty - Two] Simple and Clean

**_When you walk away, you don’t hear me say_ **

He left in the midnight downpour

**_“Please, oh, baby, don’t go.”_ **

His best friend tried to stop him

_ “That’s not true I would…” _

**_Simple and clean is the way that you’re_ **

But he couldn’t let him stop him

**_Making me feel tonight_ **

He had to free Kingdom Hearts

For him

For the both of them

**_It’s hard to let it go_ **

_ “Only seven days to go, and then my summer vacation’s over.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, Days, where Roxas said he was going to free Kingdom Hearts for the sake of his friends.


	23. [Twenty - Three] Wayfinder

She’d made them 

As a symbol of their friendship

But she would have never thought

That this unbreakable connection 

Would save her from the darkness

But also drag her into its deep depths.

**_“Terra, Ven…”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqua, my queen, my wife, my goddess. She is now safe.


	24. [Twenty - Four] A Fight to the Death

[Twenty - Four] A Fight to the Death

**_“Checkmate_ **

**_Just like the legend_ **

**_Darkness prevails, and the light expires.”_ **

The final showdown

The fight they had been training for

The fight between 

The Seven Lights

And 

The Thirteen Darknesses

But in the end

It would only be the two of them

**_“My move, isn’t it?”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes... The Boy in Black vs The Boy in White.


	25. [Twenty - Five] Forgiveness

He could forgive him

For turning to the darkness

He could forgive him

For wanting to hide away after all he had done

He could forgive him 

for everything and more

The light in his heart would always find the light in his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal: Betray Harder


	26. [Twenty - Six] Keyblade

**_“I know the Keyblade didn’t choose me, and I don’t care_ **

In the back of his mind he always knew

That this wasn’t for him

**_I’m proud to be a small part of something bigger_ **

But that didn’t stop him from doing what needed to be done

**_The people it did chose_ **

He could smile knowing

That he was a fraction in this stain glass story 

**_My friends… they are my power!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never forget: Sora is just an ordinary boy.


	27. [Twenty - Seven[ Revenge

He would make him 

Suffer

He would make him feel

EVERYTHING 

He felt

And then 

After he begged for him to stop

He would end him

And finally 

Forge the  χ - Blade

And finally 

_ He would put his own suffering to an end. _

**_“Suffer!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Another Vanitas one! 
> 
> Good for him.


	28. [Twenty - Eight] Face My Fears

[Twenty - Eight] Face my Fears

**_Watch me cry all of my tears_ **

He couldn’t do this

**_Lose, soon have nothing to_ **

Everyone was gone

**_Space, this what I choose_ **

He could succumb 

**_A mile, could you walk in my shoes_ **

He couldn’t keep moving forward

**_All your, all your life_ **

The Thirteenth Vessel

**_Let me face, let me face, let me face fears_ **

No

**_Oh, let me face, let me face, let me face my fears_ **

Even if they weren’t here

**_Won’t be long, won’t be long, I’m almost here_ **

They were still in his heart

**_Watch me cry all of my tears_ **

He would do it for them

**_“My friends are my power!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Sora actually became The Thirteenth Vessel?
> 
> Bonus:... I fixed Thirteenth...


	29. [Twenty - Nine] Kingdom Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May our hearts be our guiding key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit about me I guess.

This is the final entry to the  _ Road to Kingdom Hearts III,  _ I shall end it off with a rambling about Kingdom Hearts.

Ahem.

I was about ten years old, I think, when I first discovered Kingdom Hearts. 

I was scrolling through YouTube when I found a video titled: Let’s Play Kingdom Hearts - Part 1 [at least I think so]. I clicked on it and immediately fell in love with the story and the characters. 

From there, I watched any and all of the Kingdom Hearts videos on the person’s channel [This person being KZXcellent]. His videos got me so interested that I got Kingdom Hearts 1, 2 and Birth By Sleep for Christmas as well as a PSP. 

After playing the games, I discovered the fandom. The art, fan fiction, theories, everything. It was amazing that all these people could dedicate some many amazing things to something. 

Something that I wanted to do for so long and now I have.

With these prompts and my upcoming fanfiction: Save Us From You [Now in Development. More information to come in the future].

Moving on to Dream Drop Distance 

WHO BOY 

My love for Soriku grew immensely.

Time travel is fun.

[ALSO REAL QUICK TWISTER IN DDD IS A FUCKING BOP]

Then Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep: 0.2: A fragmentary passage opening dropped and I almost cried in the cafeteria at school.

And it was cool and all but it really just felt like a demo to III [which come to find out it was supposed to be the “Roxas Intro” but they scraped that]. 

The Darksides scared the shit out of me though.

And now we’re here.

We’re really here. 

Kingdom Hearts III is here.

And it’s gonna fucking wreck us.

I honestly still can’t believe that it's here.

I’m probably not gonna believe it even when it's in my hands

Or put the disk in

Or watch the full opening for the first time

Or hear Dearly Beloved for the first time

I just…

I’m really glad to be able to take this journey with all of you.

Thank you all so much for everything.

**_“May our hearts be our guiding key.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it to the end! It was fun looking back at these old works of mine!
> 
> Bonus: Peep KZXcellent's Youtube Channel.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen these since I posted them so I didn't remember putting an OC in here. I'm pretty sure this is the only chapter that has it but I can't be too sure...
> 
> I will say though, you might see this character again in my next Kingdom Hearts OC Insert Story.


End file.
